1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the recovery of aromatic hydrocarbons from hydrocarbon mixtures containing same. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved process for the recovery of aromatic hydrocarbons from hydrocarbon mixtures containing same wherein a morpholinone is used as the selective solvent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The known solvents for the extraction of aromatic hydrocarbons from hydrocarbon mixtures containing same are varied and many. For example, these solvents include morpholine (U.S. Pat. No. 2,251,773), aldehydo- and keto-morpholines (U.S. Pat. No. 2,357,667), pyrrolidone (U.S. Pat. No. 2,943,122 and 3,082,271), sulfolane (U.S. Pat. No. 3,222,416), and tetraethylene glycol (U.S. Pat. No. 2,302,383). This type of solvent is generally employed in a liquid-liquid extraction system which may be followed by fractional distillation. This system is outlined in U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,302 which is herein incorporated by reference.
The morpholinones here used are known in the prior art. They can be prepared by either reacting 2-p-dioxanone and a primary amine (U.S. Pat. No. 3,092,630) or by dehydrogenation of N-substituted dialkanolamines (U.S. Pat. No. 3,073,822).